Suddenly Unexpected
by yohanita21
Summary: New and strange feelings arise between Jacob and Edward. Will their hatred be stronger than their feelings, or will they put their differences aside and give it a shot? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward/Jacob fic. Rated M for future chapters.**

**I do not own any of these characters, only the story line. Hope you enjoy!**

I tracked down his scent…kind of hard to miss that sickening, awful, sweet smell, that simply put…burns your nose! It was so unmistakably his. He had crossed the border, and by himself…

Ummm…lets' see…**one** vampire against **six** werewolves….(_Had he lost his mind_?) Now, the entire pack was on his trail. (_Stupid leech… what was he thinking crossing the border?…Did he have a death wish, or something…?) _

I sped up my pace, in hopes of getting to him before the others, but I was to late… Sam was already confronting him….

When I finally reached them, the site that welcomed me was not pretty, it looked like they had gone at it, and rough…and apparently, Sam had done must of the damage.

The leech was a mess….to say the least. He had **huge**, and I mean huge gashes on the right side of his body and blood was oozing out of his temple from a very nasty and angry wound. It was a horrible site. Edwards lifeless body was lying on the floor, unresponsive and looking a lot like the _corpse_ he should be, he looked to me more dead than alive; though technically… He **WAS** dead!!

At that precise moment, Sam was going to finish him off, kill him or dismember him... Which ever one came first! I saw it like in slow motion, Sam was in the air, jumping, ready to give him that final blow…suddenly, warning bells went off in my brain…and the next thing I knew…my body was crashing against Sams'…

We tumbled to the ground in a heap of muscles, claws and fangs. I landed on my paws while Sam lost his footing. It took him a moment to clear his head up from the impact and when he recovered from it, he gave me one of his serious, deadly looks. Two emotions were coursing thru them. **(1) I could tell he was pissed, really, really, pissed at me for interfering, (2) he was dumbfounded and completely shocked!…**Hell, I was shocked too!! (_What in gods name possessed me to jump in front of the leech!!) _ Was the main thought running in my brain.

"_What the hell are you doing Jake? Did you loose your mind_?" Sam growled, while circling around me.

"_Sam, think about what you're about to do? We have a treaty, with them and we can't break it?" _I said, trying hard not to twitch in front of him. He looked like he was about to bite my head off…

"_That leech crossed the border, Jake!! It's his damn fault!! He was the first one to break the treaty and so he should pay for it!! Someone's got to teach these bloodsuckers a lesson!" _He growled at me, nodding his face towards the wounded body of the leech.

"_Sam, he barely crossed the line and you know it!! Stupid leech probably didn't even notice where he was hunting!! They're not to smart, u know_!!"...I added, hoping to change his mind.

"_You're just using the whole border thing as an excuse to kill him!...Come on man, let it go!!_" (Now, what's wrong with this picture?...Right! I'm begging for his life? Since when do I care?) I thought, trying to shake my head to rid of these ideas.

**"_Wait a damn minute Jacob Black…!! Are you __DEFENDING_**_** the leech?"** _(Ohhhh, shit, I'm so busted!!)

**"_WHAT_**_**?? Don't be ridiculous Sam!!"** _(Am not!!..Right? I'm not defending him)

"_I'm just stopping you from making a huge mistake and bringing forth a full-on war with the bloodsuckers!!" _(That's right!!) I kept telling myself.

"_You know that if you kill a Cullen, all hell is going to break loose, so let it go man, it's not worth it!!...Plus when you look at it, the Cullens are like the best breed of Vampires you can possible meet!! They're vegetarians for crying out loud!!" _(It's true, they don't drink human blood, so give it up)

"_Jake!! Honestly, I don't give a rats ass if they're veggies or not!!" _Sam said creeping up on me and stalking closer to the leeches' body.

"_His trespassing, and that's the end of it!!.. Now, get out of the way and let me finish what I started!!" _He said, now stopping in front of me.

"_This does not concern you Jake, so stop questioning me!!" _He continued_. "I'm the alpha of this pack and my word is final!!" _

"_No, Sam!!" _I said nervously_…"I can't move!! ..uhhh, won't move!!"_ …(So…who has the death whish now?) I asked myself cursing under my breath.… "_You can't kill him… I won't let you!!" _I barked at Sam, getting in between him and the leech. (Yeap… I definitely lost my mind and now Sam's gonna kill me… _just great_!!)

"_Jacob!!" _Sam, viciously growled at me_…"either__ **you**__move out of my way, or__ **I'll** __move you!…**Your choice!"**_

Shit!! I had gotten this far, there was no turning back now! If I backed down, Sam would viciously kill Edward…_**Then what?**_...(It's not like I'd be heartbroken over it)…I absolutely hated that leech and could care less if he lived or died.

But what about _Bella_?...**BELLA**… Man!! She would be a mess. She would probably try and jump off a cliff! _**Again**_!! I couldn't let that happen, I can't loose her, not like that!!…**So I did the dumbest thing I could've ever done!!**

I jumped over Sam's massive form, landing right in front of Edward's body. Picked him of the ground, and took off running towards the border!!

(Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit) I chanted all the way thru in my head. (I'm dead, I'm so dead…how am I gonna get out of this one) I continued chanting.

When I looked back searching for Sam, I spotted him exactly where I left him, he had not moved…at all. Guess he was in a bit of a shocked state, cause he was standing, like a statue, staring…

Had I been in a different situation, I would've laughed my ass off, the look on his face was priceless… But instead, I took that opportunity and high tailed it out of there!!

I made it to the border, and feeling lucky, I thanked all my ancestors for not having any run-in with the pack, or Sam for that matter.

I kept running, inching closer and closer to the Cullen's mansion. Then it dawn on me… (_What the hell am I going to say to the Cullens) _Nice, I thought_…( when they see their precious leech boy, all mangled, bruised, and bloody, they're going to kill me!!) _Great, just great, it gets better and better, doesn't it? I cursed myself one more time.

I had been running for about 15 min and glancing down; I realized the leech hadn't move at all, in all this time!!

_(Shit, is he ok?)_ I wondered_…_

_(Sbit, shit, shit, shit!!) _That seemed to be the mantra of the day_…(I silently cursed, again!)_

_(Breathe…don't forget to breathe) _Was all I could think of, since apparently I had forgotten how to do that_… _

_(Breathe and do not panic Jacob!!) _I try to calm myself down, all the while my brain kept asking me the same weird questions _(why couldn't I breathe, and_ _why the__ hell__ was I panicking?) _Well, I opted to ignore those questions for now, and concentrate on the perhaps dead or living leech on my mouth.

_(God,is he dead??)…_scared shitless I thought_…(Of course not, he can't die you moron! Remember!!… Vampire and all, he's immortal_) I mentally slapped myself…

(_Get it together man, and just put him down!) _I thought while coming to a complete stop and putting the leech down.

Once on the ground I phased back into my human form and knelled down to check Edwards pulse.

Obviously, he had none…(**_maybe_ _because he's dead, u Einstein_**) I berated myself for my stupidity. But to my aid I've never dealt with vampires before!! (Werewolf, hello!!)

But as I was rolling him to his side, he hissed; from the pain I guess, and slightly opened his eyes. **YES!! Leech boy is alive!!** I screamed and slowly a tiny smile began to form on my face.

I didn't know exactly **_why_ **was that a good thing, but I was surely glad that leech boy here, was not dead!!

**Ok!! That's the end of chapter one guys! Tell me what you think! This is my very first Jacob/Edward fic, so be nice!! And please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon!! Of course that's if you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly Unexpected**

**Suddenly Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

I own nothing, only the story line!!

My damn heart rate had finally slowed down to a normal pace after all that running.

_"Uh hum? I wonder why?" _ That annoying voice in my brain kept asking me.

(_Well…it was obvious_) I thought. (_Not only had I crossed the border carrying the enemy without any problems but I was still in one piece. I'd think that'll speed up someone's heart rate. Don't you think?)_ I answered.

"_Really?_" That darn voice popped in again. "_You sure about that wolf boy?"_ It asked with a hint of sarcasm. _"Or was it because leech boy here is still alive?"_

**(_WHAT!_)** I huffed insulted now. (_Just **WHAT** exactly are you insinuating?) wtf is wrong with you, I questioned._

_"Well, I don't know? You just seemed a little **TO CONCERN** for his wellbeing!" _ Said voice continued. _"I kind of find it weird, since you obviously hate him, that's all! Cause, you do hate him, right? Or are you just pretending?"_

Ok I've had enough and **_(This…is…behond...ridiculous!)_** I thought. (_I'm not about to have a argument with myself! You know why?...Cause Crazy people do that, and I'm **NOT fucking crazy!**) (Therefore, I'm not hearing voices and I'm definately not having a discussion, cause I ain't crazy!)_ I thought, smacking my head into a thick tree trunk in hopes of stopping the voice.

Had anyone witness my little act of self violence, they'd probably be floored with laughter. I mean, I think it's pretty damn funny watching an overgrown wolf, smacking himself repeatedly against a tree trunk! It's hillarious, had someone recorded this shit and sent it to Americas Funniest Animals, I would've won hands down first price!

So I ignored the stupid voice (again, cause i'm not crazy) shook my head a couple of times, picked Edward up, and continued on my way to the Cullens residence. I could tell he was more responsive (_**even though he was paler than usual and had lost incredible amounts of blood**)_ he'd begun to heal. Most of his gashes looked smaller now and the wound on his temple, stopped bleeding and started closing. He was still pretty messed up, but he was not dieing, for sure.

But unfortunately, I never made it to the Cullens mansion all thanks to Emmet, (_the big muscle leech_) who viciously intercepted me like a linebacker and wrestled me to the ground! Freaking leech came out of no-where and caught me by surprise! So I couldn't block him! The damn thing had a deranged look on his face! He was out for blood and ready to kill me! Fangs out, eyes pitch black and narrowed. He was applying pressure on me with his body, trying to strangle me. I tried in vain to loosen his grip, but it was getting tighter and tighter by the second.

(_Damn brute leech! It appears the bastard is stronger than he looks!)_ I thought. Now…I would never admit to this out loud, but I was struggling big time to get him off! (_Damn leeches and their supernatural powers!) Freaking unfair!_

I tried and loosen his grip once more, by bucking violently under him, when I spotted the rest of the Cullens family. (_Damn it!! Aren't I unlucky today?)_ I huffed.

(_Not only am I trapped under this gorilla, but now I'm also out numbered! Can anything else go wrong today? Huh!?)_ I mentally cursed. And as if answering to my mental plea Emmett, unwillingly; let go of his tight grip on me and walked over to his family. I quickly got of the ground and with my baddest, scariest, meanest face, growled at them and bared my fangs. (_**Bring it on leeches!)**_ I thought, when one of them spoke first!

"**Explain what happened to him**?" The doctor leech asked, pointing to Edward. (Carlisle, I think?"

(_**Shit!)**_ I thought. (**I'll have to phase back to human form, since the leeches won't understand crap.)** I contemplated.

_"Uh, uh, uh, Black! Don't think that's a good idea?"_ The annoying voice decided to pop in again.

(_You've got to be kidding me, right?)(tell me your kidding?) _ I snorted exasperated. (_I thought I'd gotten rid of you! This is so, not the time to start a fight with me! Shush...Go away!_) I sighed shrugging my shoulders.

"_**Oh, relax**!"_ It continued. _"We'll talk about your issues later. But right now, I don't think it's wise to phase." "See you're at a disadvantage doggy, especially when you're dealing with a bunch of angry bloodsuckers, who think you've killed their precious little leech"_

**(_His not dead, just badly injured, you smug little shit!_)** I corrected. (_Although, you do have point so here's the deal, I'll phase back but I'm not putting clothes on. Should anything go down, I'll be ready_.)

_**"Ok! Your funeral, dog boy!"**_

"**Well**!" Said Alice interrupting my inner fight. "**We are waiting for your answer, dog!"** She spat out with pure hatred.

Ahem...I cleared my throat trying to find the right words. "You see..." I said "We met…we fought…and he lost!!" Lame I know, but that was the best I could do at the moment.

I mean, it was ten times better if they thought I was responsible for Edwards current sate, and not Sam. It's not a secret that we absolutely hate each other. So, Edward and I fighting should kind of be expected! Edward and Sam fighting on the other hand, mean WAR!! And I for one don't want that, so I'll take the heat for now!

Their eyes narrowed at me, and Emmett was growling like a beast. For sure it was on now. No doubt we were fighting, and I was going to kick some vampire ass. They were all getting ready to attack me, when the older one spoke again.

"All of you calm down!" He said with authority. "**Emmett, stand down I said**!" "We must first find out, under what circumstances this happened?" He said, eyeing the big dude.

They all stared at me, expecting an answer. "**What??"** I replied. "I don't have to explain shit to you leeches," "but if you must know, he crossed the border. So what happened to him was well deserved!" I spat out, hoping I was convincing enough.

"**You're lying, you piece of shit!**" Alice said, more like yelled actually. "He would never cross the border,** NEVER!**!" She continued, coming up to Edward with a pained expression on her face.

I stepped away from Edward, as she was getting down on her knees to embrace his body. She hugged him to her, like a mother would craddle her vulnerable, wounded child. She was moving in slow motion, reaching out a hand to caress his cheeck, scared almost to cause him pain. She then tilted his chin up and immediately looked away. Her face was the pure image of pain, eyes closed shut, lips scrunched tight in a hardened contorted face. (_I know that vampires can't cry)_ I thought (_it's impossible, cause they're dead...but if they could; she would be crying right now)_. She looked miserable, defeated and lost. _(She's probably the closest one to him.) _I thought, a little sadened my self.

At that moment I realized that everyone was so consumed with Edwards well being, that they had all but forgotten about my presence. So, I took advantage of the situation and took off. (_**Well…tried to take off, anyways!)**_ Cause of course, Emmett attacked me before I even got the chance to move.

(_Damn, that leech was hard_.) I'm not kidding, when our bodies collided, it felt like hitting stone. A large, cold, collum of stone! I phased back immediately (_glad that I hadn't put clothes on_) _this_ were my last pair of jeans.

I held my ground, biting and scratching him all over, while he kept punching me on the same spot, the side of my rib-cage. We went at it, rolling around the ground, and slamming hard into each other 'til a very soft, yet demanding voice commanded us to stop.

**"STOP NOW!! THIS IS NONSENSE!**!" Said Esme, the matronly looking one furiosly.

**"EMMETT!!** We need to tend to your brother right now! So stop fighting!" "We don't have time for petty bickering, and as (_she made circles with her hand in my direction_) explained, Edward crossed the border, so there isn't much we can do, is there?" "So stop acting like a child, and help us with your brother, won't you?"

"That's not fair, he… " Began to say Emmett when he was cut off by blondie doc, again.

"Listen to Esme, Emmett!!" "We have no time to waste; he's in critical condition and the faster we take him home, the faster I can tend to him!"

With that being said, Emmett removed himself from me and walked back to were Edward laid on the ground, but not before turning around and with sheer hatred growled at me.

"**This is far from over mutt" "Your going to pay for what you've done!"**

I phased back to get my two cents in. "Awww, aren't you cute, leech boy!" I teased, trying to rattle his cage. "Why don't you be a good boy, and do as your parents tell you!" "Go on!" I chuckled out.

And at the speed of light, the idiot had charged at me again, and this time he nailed me to the ground, HARD!! (_**Boy, was he touchy!)**_

**"Emmett, STOP IT!!"** Said now the tall blond one. Giving Emmett a nasty, nasty glare. This broad must've had some power over him (_cause in one second flat, the dude was off me and by her side.)_ What a wuss!

"Consider your self lucky dog" "I'll deal with you later!" He hissed, picking Edward off the ground.

"**Ohhhhhhh… I'm so scared now**!" I feign scared in my best horrified tone. "You know where to find me leech, and try not to take to long" "I got more important shit to do!"

He glared daggers at me once more, before turning around and disappearing from view along with the rest of the Cullens.

_"**That went well!"**_ Annoying voice chirped in, again! _"Excellent job Black" "you even kept all of your limbs!...Impressive, I must say!_" It announced in an excited high pitch voice. "_Wonder for how long, though?"_

"Jesus! Now what's your problem?" I finally gave in (_no sense in fighting with myself anymore, when it's obvious i'm not getting rid of the voice_) I thought.

_"Well!"_ It said. "_I hate to burst your bubble Jacob, but you must return home now, don't you?"_

"Yeahh, I know! What's your point?" I replied annoyed.

_"Surely you know what **HOME** means dear? **Right?"**_ I remained quiet.

"_Guess we don't, do we?"_ The voice chuckled lightly. "_Then allow me to break it down for you, Jackie boy." "**Home means answers my friend!** Answers to the oh, so many questions, that I'm pretty sure you rather not want to answer right now, or ever, i think!" _"_Like for example, why did you confront Sam, when his alpha of the pack, and you're to fallow his commands?""Or, why did you save Edward, when clearly his your sworn enemy, in more ways than one?" " Or, why did you cross the border, when you know it's forbidden?" "Or, why did you risk your life facing Edwards family alone, when you could've left him on the woods? They would've found him, you know?" "The elders are gonna want to know" "so will the pack" "and so will Sam!"_ He finished rather amused.

"Yeah...well, you know what?" I mumbled. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I really mean it!

"_What for?"_

"For terrorizing me, way ahead of time you freaking bastard!" "Like I need to be thinking about this shit right now?" "Yeah, you're real nice aren't you?" I said sarcastically.

_"Your welcome! That's what I'm here for!"_ It arrogantly replied.

"You know, I'm well aware of the trouble I'm in" " I don't need reminding! Trust me!" "But what I do need, is for you to get out of my darn head!" "I'm tired of hearing your nagging all the time!" I said turning around and heading back to Lapush.

**Ok, this is the end of chapter two. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review. Much love to all of you!! : D**


End file.
